


One Step Closer

by snarkysweetness



Series: Without You [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: As the nuptials for one Peter Parker and Michelle Jones approaches, Katherine Elizabeth Bishop teaches James Buchanan Barnes how to dance. Or, the one where Kate and Bucky finally kiss after years of flirting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Kate Bishop
Series: Without You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666702
Kudos: 8





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a shame this is such a rare pairing, because I love this fic so much.

Kate’s laughter filled the air, followed by a low grown from one James Buchanan Barnes.

“It’s not that funny,” he huffed, allowing her to help him off of the floor.

“Yes, it is,” Kate laughed again, tears in her eyes.

Once he was back on his feet, she reached for his waist but he was already heading towards the door.

Was he actually pouting?

“Barnes? Where are you going?”

“To the gym. And can we forget _this_ ever happened? Sam would never let me live it down.”

He grumbled the last part mostly to himself, but the studio had great acoustics.

Kate let out a long sigh and gently placed a hand on his arm, not wanting to spook him.

“I’m sorry, James. Don’t go. This was supposed to be fun, but since you’re not having it, we can do something else.”

James stared back at her, with that look that made her knees weak, and Kate stepped away from him before she did something stupid.

“You don’t need to apologize, Katerina,” he whispering, using his nickname for her that gave her butterflies. “I guess I’m a lot worse at this than I thought.”

“Oh, you mean, you weren’t forced to enter the debutante circles as a pre-teen to feed your father’s ego?” Kate teased, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other at his waist. James chuckled, sending chills up her arms as he took her waist again.

“Afraid I was too busy going to war to make mine proud.”

“Shame. You have the calves for stilettos.”

He shook his head with a smile.

“Noted.”

“We’ll try something basic this time,” Kate instructed. “Friday? Play _Runaway_ by The Coors please?”

James raised a brow.

“We are not waltzing to boring stuff, Barnes.”

“A waltz is not basic,” he frowned.

Kate rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say.

Now, just follow my lead for now.”

Trying to instruct him on how to lead had led to him falling on his ass before.

“Step back with your right,” Kate instructed as she stepped forward with her left foot. “Your left foot to your right. Feet together. That’s it,” she smiled as he followed behind her steps.

“We’re moving in a square, Kate.”

“That’ all a waltz is, James,” she chuckled.

They repeated the dance slowly, James still staring down at their feet, still overthinking their moves.

_I would runaway, with you. 'Cause I have fallen in love, with you. No never have._

They began to sway lightly with the music, and Kate swore the lights were dimmer than they had been earlier. Their eyes met for a moment before he blushed and looked back at their feet.

Kate withheld a sigh, wondering when they were going to stop dancing around their feelings.

“You ready to try speeding it up?”

She could see fear in his eyes, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Here was a deadly, former assassin, terrified of looking stupid while dancing. No wonder she wanted to kiss him so badly.

“How fast?”

“We’re just going to keep up with the tempo of the song.

Friday, let’s try _My Tears Ricochet_.”

The beginning instrumentals were easy for him to keep up with, and by the first chorus they were laughing again.

“Alright, this isn’t a high school dance, Barnes,” she smirked, pulling him closer. “Now, you lead.”

“Right,” he muttered, starting off clumsily, but Kate gave him an encouraging smile and he got into rhythm.

_And I can go anywhere I want. Anywhere I want, just not home. And you can aim for my heart. Go for blood. But you would still miss me in your bones. And I still talk to you, when I'm screaming at the sky. And when you can't sleep at night, you hear my stolen lullabies._

Their eyes met again, and this time Kate didn’t look away.

And neither did he.

They stood in pace for a moment, just staring at one another.

_And so, the battleships will sink beneath the waves. You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same. Cursing my name, wishing I stayed._

James slid his arm fully around her waist, pulling her closer.

Was this it?

Kate stepped forward, wanting no distance between them.

“Fuck,” Kate hissed as he accidentally stepped on her foot.

“I’m sorry!”

He had apparently misread her signals and thought they were still waltzing.

_Stupid, Kate._

“Don’t be. And you’re right: You’re terrible at this,” she laughed, trying to diffuse the tension she felt over being stupid enough to think he’d been about to kiss her. 

“I just haven’t done this in a hundred years,” Barnes complained, staring down at his feet while Kate placed his hand back on her hip.

“How did you ever get girls back in the forties?”

Barnes shot her a glare and Kate laughed again.

“Friday, replay the song please.”

“Of course, Avenger Bishop.”

Music filled the studio again and Kate ignored his scowl.

She was having fun with this and by the time they were done, so would he.

“This is ridiculous,” Barnes grumbled as Kate forced him to dip her. “Parker’s wedding is going to be filled with stupid music and twerking.”

Kate’s eyebrow shot up.

“Twerking was so five years ago, James. Besides, Peter and Michelle’s wedding isn’t the only fancy party you’ll have to attend. What do you do when you visit Wakanda and they have their royal balls and shit?”

“Stand in the corner.”

“You’re hopeless,” Kate sighed as Barnes accidentally stepped on her foot again, making his hold on her slip.

“Sorry!” He apologized, catching her before she fell, pulling her against his chest.

Kate found herself unable to respond, because this time she knew he was going to kiss her.

James continued to hold her close, his eyes on her mouth.

They stood there, for what felt like years, neither speaking a word.

The pair stared at one another for far too long, not saying anything.

“It’s okay,” Kate finally whispered, her cheeks red as she stared back at Barnes’ lips.

A new song started and this time, Friday’s dimming of the lights was obvious.

Kate ran both hands up his chest, meeting his eyes with a smile as she wrapped both arms around his neck.

“Can I have this dance?” She whispered, shivering as his hands grazed along her lower back.

“Always,” he replied, holding her closer.

They did nothing but sway in place, holding one another, but it was the best dance she’d ever had.

Kate closed her eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers, releasing a sigh she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Princess?” He whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine.

“Soldier?”

Kate opened her eyes to find him giving her that look again.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You’d better-”

James kissed her hard, moving his hands to cup her face.

Kissing him back, Kate ran her fingers through his hair, moaning as he parted her lips with his tongue.

She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, groping one another, making out like teenagers, but when they finally came up for air, Kate had him pressed into one of the balancing bars, and the lights to the dance studio were off.

Glancing up at the ceiling with a smirk, Kate made a mental note to thank Friday for being a real one.

But, first…

Kate grabbed James by the back of the neck and pulled him against her, kissing him again.

They had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
